


The Apple Fic

by finniscool



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Apples, Cock & Ball Torture, Foreskin Play, Gay Sex, HOW., Hot, M/M, Pee, Piss, Sexy, Small Penis, Smut, Spider Sex, Spiders, Teeth, Wetting the bed, apple sex, apples r sexy, apples with penises, dick - Freeform, dream rails george as a spider, dreamnotfound, penis - Freeform, short penis, spiders fucking apples, they fucked an apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finniscool/pseuds/finniscool
Summary: :))
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	The Apple Fic

The air was damp outside. Thankfully Dream also known as Clay, and his husband were inside of their apartment. George had just finished his stream and was Rock Hard.

"Dreamm...." Georgenotfound whimpered,

"Yes?" Dream also known as Clay responded.

"I'm horny" Georgenotfound sighed.

Dream, also known as Clay, knew what he had to do. He headed into their small kitchen, and grabbed an apple. This would be important for later. Dream also known as Clay, grabbed his dentures. He did not have teeth and he would need teeth for what would occur next.

As Dream went back to their room, he noticed a small spider on his arm. The spider proceeded to bite him, and almost like magic, Dream turned into a spider! Dream knew this would only turn George on more.

"Dream!! Where are you?" George squealed. Dream skittered into the room on his approximately 12 legs. (i dont know how many legs spiders have)

George was lying on his bed, as he saw dream climb onto the bed, he pissed through his calvin klien boxers.

Dream got Rock Hard from this and skittered faster towards George's cock, dragging the apple along with him.

He skittered into the wet boxers and bit George's tiny cock and balls, and started to carve a hole into the apple.

It took Dream less than a minute to get the apple hole to size of George's miniscule dick. He lifted up the apple and brought it over George's 2 inch dick. George instantly cummed, drenching the small spider below him. 

They spent the rest of the night having very loud anal sex.


End file.
